Cathy 'Thulhu
Cthyahelsuroth "Cathy" 'Thulhu is the daughter of Cthulhu from H.P. Lovecraft's cosmic horror short story, The Call of Cthulu. Character Personality Unlike most of her family, Cathy is very hyper-active and excitable along and is almost always doing something. She is very much interested in the arts and loves to read and sketch. The one thing that she really has in common with her father, is that they are both great dreamers. She is legitimately sweet and caring but doesn't understand humanity so has a tendancy to occasionally act to overly-eager and doesn't understand social queues particularily well. Appearance Cathy has light-green skin of a rubbery substance, red irises, large bat-like wings emerging from her back, webbed hands like an amphibean, and her "hair" is composed of green tentacles. She is something of an artsy-geek type and prefers to dress in cutesy but semi-professional looking clothes like sweater-vests, ties, and jeans. History Cathy grew up in the Great Lost City of R'lyeh and due to her father's love of sleep, spent most of her time with her cousin Amber Hastur and her distant relatives Neil Athotep and Willow Whately. Cathy found life in R'lyeh too sleepy for her liking and wound up moving to the mortal-world to go and attend Monster High, with plans of moving to Massachusetts after school to attend Miskatonic University. Being a lively soul, Cathy spends most of her time at Monster High incredibly active, either swimming in the pool, obsessively studying the library's large assortment of ancient texts, or working in the artroom where she works with a lot of paints that are of non-earth colours taken straight out of space, because simply put, she just Love''s ''Craft''s. Powers/Abilities Monster Cathy's exact species is difficult to classify, but put bluntly she is classified as a "Cosmic Horror". Her father Cthulu is a Great Old One who served as a priest to their ancestors the Outer Gods. Both Outer Gods and Great Old Ones are inhuman god-like quasi-immortal beings with virtually no bounds to their vast cosmic powers. Relationships 'Family' Cathy is the daughter of Cthulhu, the main-antagonist of the H.P. Lovecraft horror-story, ''The Call of Cthulhu ''and all of her other relatives are associated with Cthulu through the greater Yog-Sothoth mythos created by Lovecraft and his predecessors. Other family members she has are her uncle Hastur and his daughter Amber, her great-great-great uncle Nyartathotep and his son Neil, and her great-great-great uncle Wilbur's daughter Willow who lives in Arkham Town but occasionally comes to visit. 'Friends' Cathy's best friends are Scarlett Plague, Lucy Morningstar, and Max Feratu. 'Romance''' Cathy is currently in a romance with Jacqueline Hyde, who tends to help Cathy understand humanity better and serves as the more practical and physical one in the relationship to balance out Cathy's irrational and emotionally motivated decisions. In return, Cathy's experience with mind-melding sentient beings helps her relate better with Jacqueline's split-personalities who both adore Cathy and who Cathy adores in return. Trivia *Her name is a pun on Cthulhu. *Her history mentions Arkham Town, Miskatonic University, and R'lyeh all of which are locations from the works she originates from. Category:Original Characters Category:Sea Monster Category:Females Category:Bisexual Category:Visual Arts Club Category:Alien Category:Cthulhu